defiancesfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Warps
Future Wraps is the 15th and 16th episode of season two of Defiance and the 35th and 36th the overall series Plot Aiden and Logan found out about the energy core that someone has stole, Aiden goes and sees as they get the guards out of here, it turned out to be Time-Mare (Aka Solders Storm) who uses powers to go to the past, present and future. He battles Logan and Aiden in a long battle, as they fend off Time-Mare powers, as Logan was blasted alongside with Aiden who been doing this too. Aiden and Logan doesn't know where their are, as many things changed like the skyline, buildings and so much more. Logan realise they in 20 years into the future, Logan got to find a way out of here, as Aiden sees this a problem that Time-Mare could return to find them. Troy was stealing money, as he has tech and armor which he fends off Aiden and Logan. U.N.I.T defeated him with agents as Aiden realise that U.N.I.T are wearing different clothes, Logan ask about uniform and were they work, as Logan knows it's the same place. U.N.I.T tells them that Aiden retired, as he tells Logan, not to say anything stupid until then. Logan and Aiden sees that U.N.I.T HQ has changed, Logan and Aiden sees many rooms and labs have changed too with the colour design, Logan became leader as a Commander, Past Logan looks at his future himself, that he looks cooler and more darker in the future. Future Logan realise that he young and Aiden came back to the U.N.I.T, Logan explain that it his young himself, not his future counterpart. Logan thanks Glenn, Doctor Krueger, Aiden and many others, as they were gone. Glenn retired, Doctor Krueger was replaced by Doctor Randall and Aiden went back home. Future Logan is aware of Solders coming to change history, as Logan goes to Los Angeles. Aiden and Logan goes at night, to find Aiden's house, as Logan tells him to find it, as he knows the way. 5 masks comes to battle Aiden and Logan, as they wear different masks because of Aiden, Present Aiden and Logan battle them as Logan reasons with them, as they realise they are from the past. They respect Aiden for guardian them to were they are now, as Logan and Aiden goes to find Aiden's house. Time-Mare finds future himself, as he does to collect samples of energy powers and more items to collect, as Time-Mare and Future himself work together. Aiden and Logan go the Aiden's house, as Aiden found pictures of him and Logan teaming up, as Logan searches around for the room for intel, which nobody is home, as Future Aiden comes in to attack his past self, he realise that Solders is collected items and power to become powerful and to create a vortex to wipe out any possible threats. Aiden and Logan knows Time-Mare plans and were he's going to use the time-portal to use cross time, bring alternate worlds from other timeline. Aiden and Logan talk about the time portal, which could affect the space time continuum, by using the time portal that he will use for his energy. Aiden finds were Future Logan lives as Logan is shocked that he's married Lucy and have kids, Future Logan was shocked they Aiden and Logan are here again, as his 3 kids were playing around. Future Logan detects the energy signal in the mail, as Aiden and Logan goes there to find Time-Mare. Time-Mare is using the portal, to bring the alternate timelines to affect future, past and present. Aiden and Logan was about the battle him, as he introduce his future himself, to make a hard battle. Logan and Aiden fend of Time-Mare in a long battle, Logan was about to use the cannon to destroy the portal, as he was shut down by Time-Mare but Aiden got it and shut down the time portal and defeating Future Time-Mare and Time-Mare. U.N.I.T forces arrive, as they take present Time-Mare back to his timeline, by using his ray. Future Time-Mare is arrested by U.N.I.T forces and Logan As they go back to the present, Logan remembers they need to destroy something, as Time-Mare weapons have been destroy, as he sent to jail by Glenn. He wants to know why, Logan and Aiden refuse to not tell anything. As they both inside the room, as it closes. Characters * Logan Payne (Present And Future) * Aiden Rhodes (Present And Future) * Commander Glenn Ross * Beatrice * U.N.I.T Forces (Future) * Children Of Aiden (Future) * Lucy Payne (Future) * Caitlyn Payne (Future) * James Payne (Future) * Aaron Payne (Future) * Doctor Randall (Future) Villains * Time-Mare (Solders Storm) (Past And Present) * Troy Cast Trivia * Time-Mare is voiced by JK Simmons * Energy is used for combination with the red energy to use to cross time * Aiden lives at Los Angeles, which Logan finally realise where Aiden lives * Children of Aiden were possible Aiden's kids, which confirmed after the last episode that it's Aiden's kids Gallery Future Warps/Gallery See Also Category:Defiance Episode Category:Season Two Episodes